FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved process for the conversion of an aromatic hydrocarbon in the presence of a nickel, molybdenum, platinum and a zeolitic carrier material catalyst system. The invention will be described with reference to alkylation, e.g., the synthesis of cumene by alkylation of benzene with propylene in the presence of the catalyst. The invention may also include alkylaromatic transalkylation.